


Play And Make Good Cheer

by GMTH



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Het Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Fic, Het Anal, Holiday Fic Exchange, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTH/pseuds/GMTH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never a good thing when Lucius gets bored, but at least this time he won't get them written out of the will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play And Make Good Cheer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> For Jtav, who requested Lucius/Narcissa anal with dirty talk and a splash of semi-public (or at least not totally private) sex. Happy holidays! Thanks to Amanuensis1 for the excellent beta and to Flyingcarpet for all her hard work on the fest. May or may not entirely fit with JKR's description of the Black family tree; please consider AU anything that doesn't quite match.

Lucius was bored.

It would be difficult – well-nigh impossible, really – to tell if you didn't know him as well as Narcissa did. He'd spent most of the evening chatting amiably enough with Narcissa's mother, saying all the right things about the sumptuousness of the meal, the bouquet of the wine, the beauty of the décor. Every now and again, he paused to spear another morsel on the tines of his fork and chew it carefully while Mother replied. To the casual observer he was the perfect dinner companion, the dutiful son-in-law Narcissa's parents had always wanted and neither of her sisters had been able to provide.

But Narcissa knew better. She could tell by the lazy blink of his eyes, the apathetic sighs he almost, but not quite, managed to stifle, that he was bored to tears. And Lucius did not, as a general rule, tolerate boredom well. Narcissa knew this from experience.

"Promise me you won't pick another fight with my grandmother tonight," she'd said earlier, extending her leg and pointing her toe so the house-elf could slide the dress slipper onto her foot.

Lucius tut-tutted. "I would never," he said.

Narcissa let her mouth drop open in mock amazement. "Oh, please," she said, gathering her skirts in one hand to give the elf access to her other foot. "You mean never again, yes?"

"When did I ever pick a fight with your grandmother?" Lucius replied, turning from the mirror so abruptly the elf that had been fastening his buttons was sent tumbling from the chair on which it had been standing. Its companion dragged it to its feet and the two of them scurried from the room.

"Last Christmas," Narcissa said. "When you just happened to mention Grandfather's connections to the illegal dragon liver trade."

"Oh, that." Lucius waved the incident away. "I would hardly call that a _fight_."

"She got up and left the table halfway through the meal."

"Yes," Lucius said with a musing smile. "That was a lovely Christmas, wasn't it."

Narcissa tried to stop the laughter from bubbling up out of her throat, knowing it would only serve to encourage him, but one glance at his face and she quickly gave up the pretense. "Stop that," she said. "You are absolutely horrid."

Lucius's smile grew wider as he offered her his hands. She grasped them and pulled herself up. "Not horrid, surely," he said, drawing her closer. "In any case, it wasn't my fault. She kept droning on and on and _on_ about your blessed saint of a bloody grandfather, and it was such a bore I simply couldn't take it any longer."

"It is amazing how much more she loves him now that he's dead, isn't it."

"'Amazing' doesn't begin to cover it." Lucius's voice rose to a grating, high-pitched screech that sounded remarkably like Narcissa's grandmother. "'Pollux this' and 'Pollux that' and 'When my dear, departed husband was alive...'" His voice returned to its normal timbre. "Did she ever even talk to him when he was alive? I don't recall it, if she did." He pulled Narcissa in yet closer, bowing his head to trace her jaw line with his lips. "She's never liked me anyway," he continued, his words muffled against her skin. "It's not as though I made things any worse."

"Mmm." Narcissa braced her hands on his shoulders and tilted her head as his mouth sought the sensitive spot just below her left ear. "That's true, I suppose."

"Let's stay home," Lucius whispered urgently, his embrace tightening around the small of her back. "We'll think up some excuse for your parents, and then we can spend the evening seeing how many times I can make you come."

A thrill of excitement made gooseflesh rise under his lips. Narcissa groaned. "It's tempting, my love," she said. "You've no idea how much. But we can't. The whole family will be there, and we're expected. You know that."

With an overly dramatic sigh, Lucius kissed her neck one last time and drew back. "Yes, I suppose I do," he said.

"And I want you to promise me," Narcissa said, giving him a stern look, "you won't start an argument with my grandmother this year."

Lucius reached forward and pressed the palm of one hand against the juncture between her legs. "I will promise you, if you promise me that when we get home, I can lick you right here."

Narcissa's tongue flicked across her suddenly too-dry lips and she nodded, wondering if he could feel the heat already starting to build beneath his hand. "It's a deal."

But as it turned out, the promise she'd extracted from him was unnecessary. Grandmother did not appear at the table that Christmas Eve. When asked, Narcissa's mother mumbled something about a potion that had passed its peak and quickly changed the subject. Lucius spent the meal talking with Narcissa's parents, ignoring Bella's husband, and dipping his hand between Narcissa's legs under the tablecloth as often as he could get away with it. Her skirts were made of thick fabric that prevented her from feeling much in the way of actual physical sensation, but there was a possessiveness in his touch that made her thighs quiver nonetheless. By the time the dishes had been cleared and the cognac was making its way around the table, Narcissa couldn't take another moment of it.

"Excuse me," she said, bolting to her feet. Lucius smiled up at her as she carefully arranged her skirts around her and smoothed the fabric at her waist. "I think I'll just pop in and say hello to Grandmother."

"Give her my love," Lucius said dryly, and Mother cooed about his thoughtfulness as she refilled his glass.

***

The house-elves snapped to attention when Narcissa glided into the kitchen, their fluffy white tea towels cleaned and pressed in honor of the festivities. She instructed them to put together a light meal for her grandmother, then stood to the side, tapping her foot impatiently as they assembled the food on a silver tray. When it was ready, the largest of the elves hoisted the tray onto its shoulders, its knees nearly buckling beneath it as it adjusted to the weight.

Grandmother's room was on the other side of the house. The corridor leading to her door was dimly lit and wreathed in shadows, but Narcissa was so familiar with it she could have walked it blindfolded. The elf paused at the door as Narcissa pushed it open and poked her head inside. The bedclothes were rippling as though the wind had stirred them. _Or,_ Narcissa thought cynically, _as though someone heard footsteps in the corridor and had thrown the duvet across her body to make it look as though she'd been asleep all along._ She stepped inside. The air in the room was thick with the scent of her grandmother's jasmine powder and as stagnant as a puddle of brackish water. Not even the slightest suggestion of a breeze.

"Grandmother?"

The old woman was lying on her back in the bed, her head turned away from the light still burning on her bedside table. Her mouth was hanging open enough for her breathing to be audible.

Narcissa's lips pursed with annoyance. Such a ridiculous affectation. Was Grandmother really so determined not to see or deal with Lucius that she had to resort to _this_? The immaturity was astounding, especially for a witch of her advanced years, and Narcissa wasn't sure which was the greater insult: that Grandmother obviously disliked Lucius enough to hide like a child while he was in the house, or that she thought Narcissa was fool enough to fall for such a transparent ruse.

She smirked. Fine. If this kind of pettiness was what Grandmother truly wanted for Christmas, Narcissa was happy to oblige.

"I'm terribly sorry to have disturbed you while you're asleep," she said in a stage whisper. She took the tray from the startled elf and plunked it down on the small table at the foot of the bed. Her grandmother started at the noise but didn't open her eyes. The sound of her breathing became even more pronounced. "I wanted to wish you a Happy Christmas, but I suppose I can just send you an owl in the morning." Narcissa crossed over to the window and pushed the heavy draperies apart. "My goodness, it's stuffy in here," she continued, flicking her wand at the window to dissolve the wards and send it rocketing upwards. A blast of frigid December air came streaming in. "There, that's better." The cold was already making the tip of her nose burn. "Well, I suppose there's no sense in hanging about. Goodnight!"

She had taken only three steps down the corridor when she heard the swish of a wand, followed by the slam of the window. Laughing quietly to herself, she started to make her way back to the party.

The elf had just rounded the corner ahead of her and disappeared from view when the bathroom door to her left jerked open and light poured into the hallway. The squeak of surprise barely had time to leave her mouth before a hand clamped down on her forearm.

"Come in here," Lucius said, walking backwards with a licentious smile on his face as he pulled her with him into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Narcissa asked. She tried, half-heartedly, to free her arm from his grasp, but his fingers curled yet tighter; not enough to hurt, but enough to know he wasn't going to surrender her easily. Together, they stumbled over the threshold of the bathroom and he immediately pulled her into his arms.

"I couldn't wait any longer," he replied, pushing her backwards until her bottom was pressed against the vanity, and then his mouth was on hers.

The kiss was nothing like the ones they'd shared earlier. Those had been gentle. Intimate. This kiss was a demand. She responded only reluctantly at first, still startled at the turn the evening had taken and ambivalent about the idea of having sex in her parents' house, and in a bathroom, no less. But Lucius was palming her breast in one hand and rubbing at her nipple through the fabric, and it sent a jolt of electricity straight to her clit. Eyes closed, mouth open now beneath his, she reached blindly for the bathroom door and tried to push it shut.

"No," Lucius said, catching her wrist. "Leave it open. I don't care who hears us." Narcissa started to protest that she did care, very much, but Lucius swallowed the words with another fierce kiss, grinding his pelvis against hers so she could feel the heat of his erection. "Feel that?" he said, pressing her in against him yet closer. "You did that to me. I've been hard for hours. You've no idea how difficult it was to sit there and listen to your mother babble on about the price of floo powder when all I could think about is where I want to fuck you more: your arse, or your cunt."

Narcissa shivered. She loved it when Lucius talked to her like this. Conservative, dignified, oh-so-proper Lucius Malfoy, a pillar of upper-class wizarding society, always so respectful and loving toward his beloved wife. Warm smiles, gentle kisses, easy compliments. He was a perfect gentleman in public; everyone said so. No one would ever believe the way he transformed in private, fucking her like an animal and narrating the proceedings in language that would make a Knockturn Alley whore blush.

She dropped her hand, and he adjusted the door so it remained open about an inch. "Can't we do both?" she whispered.

He smiled at her in a way that made her knees go weak. "Are you wet?" he said, and when she nodded he released her and took a step back. "Show me. I want to see if that tight little cunt of yours is wet enough for me to fuck it as hard as I want."

Narcissa sat back on the edge of the vanity, pulling her skirts up around her waist. Her eyes never left Lucius's as she slowly spread her legs.

"Show me," he said again, more insistently this time, insinuating himself into the cradle of her thighs. He made short work of her knickers, slipping them down her legs easily before tossing them over his shoulder. "Open yourself up for me."

He dropped his gaze as she leaned back on one hand and slid the other between her legs, fingers positioned in an inverted V. "Mmm," he murmured approvingly, tracing the tip of his index finger through the slickness she exposed. His touch made her jump. "This is a good start," he said, "but I'm not sure you're quite wet enough for what I want to do to you. How can we fix this?" Their eyes locked again as he pressed two fingers inside her. "Should I finger fuck you for a while? Do you think that will do it?" He didn't wait for an answer, and in a moment the question was moot; a few quick, deep strokes and she was too breathless to respond. "You like that, don't you," he continued, rubbing her clit with the pad of his thumb, making the muscles in her legs twitch with each swipe across the slippery hood. He nodded at her, smiling, subtly increasing the pressure on her clit until she was nodding back out of reflex, oblivious to what she was agreeing to and caring not a whit. "You'll like it even better when it's my cock."

He leaned in close enough that his lips tickled her ear as he spoke. "If we were home right now, I would be on my knees, with my tongue right here," he whispered, tapping her clit with his thumb. His breath was hot against her skin. "I love to make you come with my mouth. The way you writhe and shout my name when you're almost there. Yes. So beautiful." He gave his wrist one final, gentle twist, and pulled his hand free. "Touch yourself," he said, drawing his fingers slowly across the flat of his tongue.

He toyed with the back of her dress as he kissed her, unhooking the clasp, working the buttons, letting her lick the taste of herself from his tongue. She could feel the cool air on her bare breasts as he cupped them in his hands, bending to kiss them, flicking his tongue across her nipples and sucking first one, then the other, into his mouth. The ends of his hair brushed the sensitive skin of her upper thighs as he bowed his head to watch the movement of her fingers.

"Let me see you slide your fingers up inside there," he said. "That's it. All the way. Get them deep. _God_." He slipped his hand in behind hers to give her clit a gentle pinch, and she couldn't contain a gasp. "Faster," he urged. "Hurry. Come quickly for me, so I can finally fuck that sweet, wet cunt."

But instead of heeding his instruction, Narcissa ignored the building pressure and pushed his hand away. "No," she said hoarsely, hopping down off the vanity. Her skirts fell down around her ankles with an audible swoosh. "I want it now." She kissed him hungrily, groping at the bulge in the front of his trousers. "I want to come on your cock."

"God, yes," he said, watching as she worked the opening of his trousers, hissing at the first touch of her fingers on the heated skin beneath. "I wish we had time for you to suck me off," he said once his cock was wrapped tightly in her hand. "But I can't wait another second to be inside you." He kissed her again, a rough, possessive kiss, then placed a hand on her shoulder to turn her around.

Narcissa caught sight of herself in the mirror as she gathered her skirts and pulled them to her waist, bunching them into a cushion for her abdomen as she bent over the vanity. Her face was flushed with color, her lipstick smeared from his kisses, her pupils dilated in the dim light. Lucius loomed over her shoulder, one hand on her hip, the other out of sight but near enough for her to feel its heat between her thighs. She drew in a quick gulp of air as the head of his cock pressed against her, tensing with anticipation as he slid deep in a single thrust, letting the breath out again in an explosive gasp as he started to move.

Usually, when he did her from behind like this, he started out slowly, smoothing his fingers down the knobs of her spine and along her sides, reaching around to rub her nipples or tease her clit, gradually picking up the pace until they were both helpless with it. There was none of that tonight. In the space of a heartbeat he was pounding himself in and out of her, fingers digging into her hipbones hard enough that she knew he would leave marks. She glanced up at their reflection to see the expression on his face, watching his hair swing to and fro with each frantic stroke until he vanished in the fog her own labored breathing left on the mirror. His lips were moving too, but she could only hear snatches of what he was saying, words like "hot" and "sweet" and "tight" and "wet." She jumped as her nipples brushed the cold marble of the vanity, then screwed her eyes shut and let the world shrink down until it was nothing more than the feel of him moving against her.

When he pressed a slippery finger inside her arse, she tensed and arched and came with a sharp cry she bit her lip to stifle a second later, certain it would reach the party downstairs if she gave it full voice. Her own fingers sought her swollen clit, rolled around it to keep the waves of pleasure flooding through her, as Lucius withdrew from her completely and dipped his hand into a small pot of clear, thick liquid on the vanity, fisting it along the length of his cock. "I want to come in your arse," he rasped, rubbing her arsehole with the head of his cock, smearing it with the lubricant. She nodded mutely, fingers still wringing the last shudders of her climax from her buzzing clit.

This time, he worked his way inside slowly, careful not to hurt her, though she could feel from the tension in his body he would have preferred not to wait. "It's all right," she whispered. "I want you to do it." She pressed back and he pressed forward, and his cock slid smoothly inside her until his pelvis was flush against the curve of her arse.

"What a dirty little girl you are," he breathed, palms smoothing along the small of her back, hips already starting to buck. "Letting me fuck you in the arse this way." She studied his face in the mirror through half-closed eyes as he rode her, knowing he was watching himself glide in and out of her, wishing she could see what he saw. "What would people say, if they saw you bent over for me like this?" he said, his thrusts becoming shallow and less rhythmic, his breaths coming faster now, hard enough for him to have difficulty forming intelligible words. "I – oh, God. God. Narcissa." He gave up the struggle to speak, or perhaps it was just that Narcissa was no longer listening. Her eyes were closed, her body taut from the pressure of a second dizzying orgasm, and the only sound she was aware of was the pounding of blood in her ears as he ground into her with one final, powerful stroke.

***

It was a matter of no more than half a dozen wand-waves to straighten their clothing, re-arrange their hair, and fix Narcissa's make-up. "Let me take care of this, too," Lucius said, trailing his fingers across the damp patch on the back of Narcissa's thigh. The spell he whispered made her skin tingle. "But this," he continued, slipping the tip of his finger into the lingering wetness between her legs. "I'm not going to do anything with this. You promised I could lick you there when we get home. I want you to already be wet when I do it."

***

"There you are!"

The family had moved into the lounge by the time Narcissa and Lucius returned. Mother's lips were pressed into a disapproving line. "I was beginning to think you'd left without saying goodnight." She poured two cups of tea and gestured toward the settee closest to the fire. "Sit down, we were just about to open our gifts."

"You wait just a moment," a harsh voice behind them barked, and Narcissa and Lucius both started with surprise. They turned as one to see Narcissa's grandmother standing in the doorway. "You," she snapped, waving a finger back and forth between them. "Come with me. I want to talk with you."

They exchanged guilty looks as they followed her down the hallway to the dining room. She walked very stiffly, back painfully erect, head held high with her chin in the air. Narcissa recognized the posture from when she was a little girl, and it filled her with the dread of her nine-year-old self caught trying to Vanish the family's bad-tempered kneazle with a wand she'd pilfered from her grandfather. She grasped Lucius's hand in hers as they walked, and he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Now," Grandmother said, whirling on them once the house-elves had scattered, leaving the soiled tablecloth askew. "Shortly after you left me, Narcissa, I decided I would join the family after all. I was planning on giving you a piece of my mind for disturbing me. But as I was walking down the hallway, I noticed the bathroom door was ajar." She skewered the two of them with a look that could melt stone. "I needn't tell you what I witnessed when I drew nearer."

Narcissa's cheeks flooded with heat. "Grandmother, wait," she managed, but she knew the effort was wasted before the words were even out of her mouth.

"You be quiet," the old woman said. Narcissa cringed, shoulders drawing inward, a wince starting to form around her mouth as she prepared for the onslaught she knew would come. Her grandmother's temper was the stuff of legend in her family, and she knew Lucius would give as good as he got. She could already feel him stiffening beside her, drawing himself up to his full height, a muscle in his jaw twitching as he ground his teeth together.

But the barrage didn't come. Grandmother studied the two of them for a long time, her gaze lingering on their clasped hands. Narcissa's stomach tightened into a hard knot.

Finally, Grandmother lifted her hand. "You," she said, pointing one gnarled finger directly at Lucius's heart. "Come here."

For one dreadful moment, Narcissa thought he was going to refuse. Then he took a deep breath and dropped Narcissa's hand, crossing to her grandmother in three long strides. She looked up at him with her eyes narrowed, and to Narcissa's astonishment, her lips cracked into a smile. "You may kiss me," she said, offering him her cheek.

Lucius's brows shot upwards in surprise. He gave Narcissa a startled glance over his shoulder, and she knew he saw his amazement echoed in her own expression. Grandmother had never allowed this kind of familiarity from Lucius before, and after her earlier display Narcissa was sure she would never let him in the same room with her again let alone allow him to kiss her. Lucius appeared to be too shocked to argue about it one way or the other. He bobbed his head to plant a lightning-fast kiss on the papery skin.

"I've been wrong about you," she said, patting Lucius on the arm as he straightened up. "My darling Pollux used to talk to me the way I heard you talk to my granddaughter just now, and those were the happiest times of my life." She gave Narcissa a thin-lipped smile as she started to turn away. "You hold onto him," she said, shaking a finger in Narcissa's direction. "You're a very lucky woman."

***

Please feel free to comment either here or on the [LJ post](http://gmth.livejournal.com/392745.html) for this fic. Thanks!

[ ](http://statcounter.com/free-hit-counter/)

  



End file.
